Say Goodnight, Our First Goodbye
by VindicatedSunshine
Summary: SPOILER-ISH ! This is after Joy. : House is resigning. Cuddy knows why. Wilson is trying to know why.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own House or the song Vegas Skies. I wish I did, though. :d_

**PROLOGUE**

Cuddy entered the building. She looked left, then right. Clear? Clear. Cuddy walked to the direction of her office.

"Cuddy."

Cuddy turned around.

"House."

Cuddy couldn't look at House straight in the eye. After last night… she just couldn't.

"House," Cuddy started "about last night."  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"Sorry?"

"Yeah. That was just a spur of the moment thing, I guess."

"Spur of the moment. Right." Cuddy looked down. She had to admit, even to herself, she was sort of disappointed. She knew she had some feelings for House, and she was hoping House shared the same feelings…

"…resignation paper."

"Sorry? Did you say resignation paper, House?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah. I said, 'By the way, I left my resignation paper on your desk, Dr. Cuddy.'"

House walked away. Cuddy couldn't move. Her feet felt so heavy. She wanted to chase House and ask why he was leaving, if she's the reason why he's leaving, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare at House while he got away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's leaving." she said.

"He's leaving." he said.  
Cuddy and Wilson were having lunch in the cafeteria. They were talking about why House was leaving.

"It my fault." Cuddy said.

"What? No, no, I don't think-" Wilson said.

"I kissed him, Wilson."

"You what?!"

Cuddy stared at him.  
"Right, you just… kissed… House…"

Cuddy just kept staring.

"Whaaat? You can't blame me for being in shock. I mean, you kissed the biggest JERK in the world !"

"Hush, Wilson ! The whole cafeteria can hear you !"

"I didn't say any name."  
"Biggest Jerk is already his name."

"You're frustrated."

"ME? Why? Why should I be frustrated?"

"You like BJ !"

"BJ?"  
"Biggest Jerk."

"God !" Cuddy stood up "You're just like your best friend."  
Wilson smirked. "I just don't think House would leave because of a… kiss."

"100 bucks?" Cuddy asked.

"Deal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really leaving?"  
House kept walking.

"House !"

"YES, WILSON, I AM LEAVING. Now will you shut up?"

"But why?" Wilson whispered.

"You won't believe me even if I tell you."

"Try me."  
"Cuddy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All he said was Cuddy !"

"Cuddy means the kiss. Give me my 100 bucks, Wilson."

"All. He. Said. Was. CUDDY."

"What part of 'Cuddy means the kiss' don't you get?"

Wilson and Cuddy were arguing about House's answer to Wilson's question [which was why House was leaving, btw.].

"Why don't you just ask him?" Cuddy said.

"Ask him what?" Wilson asked.

"Ask him if he's leaving because of… you know what…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you leaving because you kissed the Dean of Medicine?"

No answer.

"House? Answer me. I have to know."  
"Why do you HAVE to know."  
"BECAUSE…"  
"Because?"

"I don't want to lose 100 bucks…"

"Well," House said to Wilson "if I tell you, you're still losing your 100 bucks."

Wilson gave House a blank stare.

"You're leaving because you kissed Cuddy? Impossible ! You always stare at her breasts !"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you staring at her breasts mean that you're comfortable with her."  
"Breasts and a kiss. I don't really see the similarities, Wilson."

Wilson left House's office shaking his head.


	2. Hopeless

_It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention  
It's like the alcohol making my head spin  
Send me the one the room is a bottle  
Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow_

Chapter 1: Hopeless

Cuddy was drinking alone in her office. She was avoiding House the whole week—House's last week. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. She just didn't know how to say goodbye. After that kiss, she didn't WANT to say goodbye. She wished House would be hers forever. But, no. He was leaving…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twelve midnight. _He should be gone by now. _She thought. Cuddy and her liquor decided to visit House's office. _Or ex-office._ Cuddy thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cuddy got to House EX-office, all lights were turned off.

"It's so dark. I need the lights." she said to no one in particular. In fact, she was in shock when someone else talked.

"Cuddy?" as the man said that, the lights came on.

"House?! What are you doing here?" she said, trying not to stammer.

"I wanted to say my goodbyes to my office." House said with a little laugh.

"Are you drunk?"  
"Me? Drunk? I'm not the one holding liquor am I?"

"You are drunk, Greg."  
"Well, so are you, Lisa."

_Lisa. He called me Lisa._

"I think I have the right to call you Lisa now that we don't work together, don't you think."  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."

_Lisa. It sounds so… different when he says it…_

"Since we're already both drunk and you're in my office… or should I say soon-to-be-EX-office, let's get more drunk together !" House suggested.

He ushered Cuddy into the sofa.

"One shot?" House offered Cuddy a shot glass of vodka. Cuddy drank it right away. Then, she stared at her empty glass.

"Nice…" House said. "I didn't see you the whole week, Lisa."

_There he goes with the Lisa thing again. My stomach flops when he says it…_

"Busy." that was all she said.

"Busy avoiding me?"  
Cuddy looked up from her glass.

"Why would I be avoiding you?"

Silence. The room was filled with silence.

"More?" House asked. Cuddy gave him her glass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember that time when I kidnapped the star of my favorite soap opera?" House and Cuddy burst into laughter. Now they were REALLY drunk.

"Ohmygod, yeah !" Cuddy said "I almost lost my job."

"It's a good thing they only made you pay 200 bucks."  
"200 thousand."

"That's what I said !"

House and Cuddy started laughing again.


	3. Difference

_And if tonight ever makes a difference_

_The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it_

_I'll take this down until the glass remains_

_Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

Chapter 2: Difference

"Look at this one ! This is so cute !"

Cuddy showed House the picture on her cell phone.

Yes, House and Cuddy were so drunk, they were actually being vain.

"Look at this one," House said "You look demented !"

"Lemme see, lemme see," Cuddy grabbed House's cell phone "Ohmygod. I do look demented !" Cuddy said with a laugh.

"You look pretty when you're drunk." House said to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at him… looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you." Cuddy said while giggling.

"What's so funny?" House asked.

"Just… what you said."  
"I was serious."  
"That's why it's so funny." Cuddy giggled again.

House just sighed and closed his eyes.

_Thank God she's drunk._ He thought._ She won't remember anything._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did he really say that I look pretty? _Cuddy asked herself.

She was drunk but not THAT drunk yet.

_Now it's going to be harder for me to let go…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House and Cuddy fell asleep in House's EX-office. It was already 3 am when House woke up.

"Lisa." House was nudging Cuddy.

"Lisa," House said "wake up. It's 3 am. Don't you want to go home."  
Cuddy groaned.

"I take that as a no?"

Cuddy slightly nodded.

"Okay. We'll stay here for a few more hours."  
"We?" Cuddy asked softly "You can leave if you want to."

"I'd rather stay with you…"  
Cuddy didn't hear that. She was asleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa," House started waking Cuddy up again "It's four am. We better get going."

"We'll leave at six." Cuddy said groggily.

House and Cuddy fell asleep AGAIN.


	4. Walls

_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive  
Putting up walls around what was once innocent  
It won't let me in but I'm stronger than that  
Cuz you stole my eyes and I'll never look back_

Chapter 3: Walls

"Come on, Lisa," House said "It's six. I'm supposed to be the stubborn one, not you."

"Then be stubborn with me, Greg."  
"Come on, the other doctors are going to start arriving. You don't want them to see the Dean of Medicine like this, right?"

"I'm getting up, getting up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was in the bathroom washing her face.

_He'll be gone when I get out. That was it._

Cuddy opened the bathroom door. She was surprised with what (or should I say who) she saw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Should I wait for her? Will she want me here?_

House was thinking if he should just leave or if he should wait for Cuddy. After debating with… himself, he decided to stay. He was just waiting outside the ladies' bathroom…

"Greg? Why are you still here?"

He loved the look on Cuddy's face. _Priceless. _He thought.

"I'm, obviously, waiting for you."

"Why?"  
"Why do you have to ask?"

Cuddy didn't know what to say, so she just started to walk.


	5. Mention

_Girl last night I forgot to mention_

_The way that I feel the way that I'll remember this_

_When we're this young we have nothing to lose_

_We just the clock to beat and a hand to choose_

Chapter 4: Mention

"So, I guess this is goodbye…" Cuddy said when they reached the doors of the hospital's lobby.

"This is goodbye." House said.

"Goodbye, House, it was nice working with you." Cuddy said as she hugged House.  
"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Goodbye, Cuddy."  
"Goodbye, House."  
Cuddy started to walk towards her car.

"Lisa ! Wait !"

Cuddy stopped walking and turned back. House walked towards her.

_I should tell her. I should tell her how I feel. _He thought. _She's hung over anyway. She won't remember anything I say…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was walking towards her car. She was thinking if she should tell House how she really feels about the kiss, how she feels about him.

"Lisa ! Wait !"

Her thoughts were interrupted by House.

_Why is he calling me?_ She thought. _Maybe he thinks I'm hung over and he'll start confessing how he really feels about me… Damn. I must really be hung over to think that._

"Lisa." House was trying to catch his breath. He actually tried to run to Cuddy.

"Wow, Greg," Cuddy said "you tried to CHASE me."

"I wanted our last 'scene' together to be romantic."

Cuddy looked at House. "Romantic?" She asked.

House ignored her question.

"Lisa," he started… _Okay. Maybe I don't have the guts to tell her how I really feel._

"What, Greg?"  
"Nothing. Just wanted to say goodbye… again."

"That's it?"  
House looked at Cuddy.

"Yeah." he said and he walked away.


	6. Turn

_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies_

_So I don't, I make one more wrong turn tonight so_

_Say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was right_

Chapter 5: Turn

_Should I have told her?_ He thought. House was on his motorcycle on his was home. He was having a debate with himself… in his head…

_Nahh… She'd just laugh at you._

_Still. I should have given it a try. Maybe I should go back._

_DUH. She'll be gone._

_What if she's still there?_

You think she'll wait for your return? Asinine. She KNOWS that you're NOT returning !

_It's possible that she's still there…_

House decided that he'll return to the hospital. He did a U-turn. He told himself not to expect anything, though.

--------------------------------------------------------

_That was it? _Cuddy thought as she got into her car. _That was it._

Cuddy tried to start her car… it didn't start. She tried again. Still didn't start.

"Damnit !" she said.

She got out her car, slammed the door, and then kicked it. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_He's gone. _She thought. _Nothing's going to be right now. I'm going to regret not telling him how I feel forever._

Cuddy tilted her head back and closed her eyes. _Get your act together, Lisa._ She thought. _You're a strong woman, you're a VERY strong woman. You'll live._

Cuddy opened her eyes and realized that House never seized to amaze her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa."  
"Greg," Cuddy said as she wiped the tears off her face "what are you doing here?"

House ignored the question, went up to Cuddy and kissed her.

"I love you, Lisa. Always have and always will."

Cuddy stared at House.

"I love you, too, Greg."

"Goodbye, Lisa."  
"Goodbye, Greg."

House road off again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Chase asked Cameron.

The ducklings were speechless [except for Chase]. They just saw House kissing Cuddy.

"We better close our mouths again…" said Foreman.

And they walked in the hospital in silence [except for Chase… again.].


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

House was in his new office, fixing his things. As he removed his things from a box he brought, he saw a picture he framed. A picture of him and Cuddy on his last night there. He smiled and put the picture on his desk. Cuddy makes him smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was working on some paperwork when she received House's e-mail. It was short. He sent her a picture. It was Cuddy and House. She smiled when she saw it. Along with the picture came a short note.

_I miss you, Lisa._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Done ! Hope you people enjoyed it. ;) Oh. And it's up to you if you want them to have a long distance romantic relationship or a long distance friendly relationship. LOL.


End file.
